


His Second Shot: Part 13

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John copes the best way he can: drinking.





	His Second Shot: Part 13

Another three months since y/n had fucked with my heart, taking it in his hands and breaking it with his words, denying me the relationship I was so desperate for.

I left the boys right after that, getting the first plane back, and settling back into town.

After that, I was a mess. 

Even more so than before.

The drinking was back, but instead of being sad and moping around, I went out, getting pissed and in a load of trouble.

I’d been arrested a few times.

But luckily, being old friends with Sheriff Singer, meant I got off easy. 

He always warned me I wouldn’t be so lucky next time. 

But I knew he was just trying to scare me.

It continued, the spiralling, the drinking and the partying.

College was a mess. 

I rarely attended lectures and favoured going to the parties.

Of course, hanging with a load of kids wasn’t exactly fun. 

But that was the best offer I had.

So I went with it. 

Drinking, playing games, acting like I was thirty years younger than I actually was. 

It seemed pathetic, but it was the way I was coping right now.

“John, seriously. When I said we should go somewhere, I didn’t mean some shitty nightclub”.

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at Kate.

She was a good woman and was trying to help me after a few months of wrecking myself.

Bobby spoke to her, knowing she was basically the only other person in town I really spoke to, apart from himself.

But he was way too busy with work, which left her to pick up the pieces.

She was trying to get me out of the hole I was digging myself into.

But I wasn’t ready to be sitting and talking about my feelings.

So I dragged her to some club just out of town. 

I didn’t care. 

I felt bad. But right now was about me.

“Well, you can either walk back to town, or come with me. Cos I’m staying. So-do whatever u want”.

“John, come on. Maybe you should slow it down”.

She had worry in her eyes, but the drinks I’d already downed were clouding everything.

I tilted my head, looking at her slightly closer.

She was pretty. And slightly attractive. 

Why had I never tried anything with this woman? 

She obviously liked me. And she was sweet. 

Sure, I couldn’t see myself falling in love.

But maybe she’d be the one that would give me just a little bit of happiness?

I leaned forward, her eyes widening as my lips connected with hers.

They were soft. 

Soft, and slightly sticky from her lip gloss. 

It was weird kissing Kate.

But what the hell? I needed a distraction.

Her hand gripped my hair, my own on her waist as I pulled her to the dance floor.

I ground my crotch on her ass, licking at her neck and biting her pulse point lightly.

She groaned, pushing back on me, her body against mine.

I don’t know how long we were there for, the alcohol making everything a little hazy, sweat was dripping off our bodies, the club packed, random people bumping against us, all of us dancing, which got a little dirtier as the night wore on.

I wanted to go on till eight in the morning, the feeling of letting loose overwhelming me.

But then I felt the eyes on me, before they left.

Turning, I saw a body leaving the club hastily, having a feeling of who it was.

I didn’t see them, but I couldn’t shake it.

I ran out, leaving Kate dancing, finding another random guy to grind on, while I exited the club.

Looking around on the streets, I saw the figure getting smaller as they moved away.

“Y/n”, I tried yelling, the name only coming out as a mumbled slur, before everything went black, a thud being the last thing I heard.


End file.
